Harry Potter Magical Scholar
by deathknighttimas
Summary: By way of accidental magic by Harry after Dumbledore left him on the Dursley's causes Harry to grew up in a new world,and with the ability to travel to different worlds. But an enemies plan forces Harry in to the triwizard tournament. Watch out magical Britain. Harry has more magical knowledge in his brain than most Unspeakables in their lifetimes. HarryxHarem multicrossover.


**Harry Potter the Magical Scholar**

I don't own anything.

 **Spells,Sonorus Voices and Divine angry voices.**

 _computers,Scolls,books,Letters,Telekenetic communication,and songs._

(A/n Harry Potter/Sofia the First/Marvel/Once Upon a time/Simpsons/Gargoyles/Korra/Disney/Naruto/Power Rangers/Star Wars/Percy Jackson/Jackie Chan Adventure/Steven Universe/Loud House/Neverwinter/Bleach/Star Vs the forces of Evil/Ducktale(2017)/Magic the Gathering/a Little bit of World of Warcraft (mostly spells,abilities and a few Characters that will be modified)/NCIS

Pairing HarryxHermionexSofiaxElenaxLuna (Loud)xLenixStarxConniexFemStevexJadexSabine

LilyxLisaxJaninexElisaxJeanxKorraxAsamixEmmaxHanaxSkyexFemNarutoxHinataxAnkoxFemPercyxThaliaxZivaxSakura

CharlusxDorea past and future ?xBelle (That is going to be a little mystery for a while) OcxKamalaxKittyxRukiaxDaphnexFleur

MaggiexGabrielle

Good Cul Borson ,Mr Burns,Madara,Orion,Hades,Grindelwald,Hela

Godfather T'challa,Nick Fury

Weasley,Snape,Malfoy,Umbridge,and Death Eater Bashing

Lisa is older than Bart in this story by a good seven years. Alive Potter grandparents just missing for now. Cul is under a dark curse. Merlin is not the Sorcerer. I am using someone else who will be revealed much later in the story. Some Marvel Characters are actually Once Upon Characters under a more advance version of the dark curse. Zordon is the 2017 movie version. I am basing Lady Death from Marvel off of La Murete from the Book of Life movie. Lincoln,Luna,Lily,Leni,FemSteven,Harry's mothers,Connie,Annabeth,Ronnie Ann,Kamalla,Kitty,and Maggie are magical. I am motifing the ages of the Loud kids.

Fancasting

Orion Black is played by Russell Crowe)

 **Harry meets Grindelwald, Sutur Interrogates his prisoners,Harry becomes Harry the Suturbani,the Champion Selection,Gods of Death arrival,The End of Voldemort,and new Prophecy .**

"Ugh did someone get the number on the truck that hit me?'",said Harry Potter-McDuck who was fourteen year old.

"I don't know what muggle vehicle hit you ,but you are currently in a cage in some hellish dimension.",said a old german man wearing a black ,and white striped robe who was in the same cell as Harry. There was also a red hair woman with emerald green eyes,and a man with short black hair and a thin mustache.

"How did we get here?",asked Harry as he notice that they were bounded in thick metal chains.

"I don't know how we got here,but I am more concerned about who rules this land. My name is Gellert by the way Gellert Grindelwald.",said Gellert Grindelwald

"I am Lord Orion Black of the Most Ancient ,and Most Noble House of Black.",said the black hair man

"My name is Kushina Uzumaki.",said the red hair women in Japanese although Harry can understand it as if she was speaking english.

"My name is Harry Potter-McDuck. I wish I can reach my dimensional scissor. I can get us out of here.",said Harry as the cage open beneath them ,and they fell still connected the roof of the cell so they stopped falling about three feet from the floor.

"So this is that the All-Father sent to face me. A old mortal magic user,and a youth of mixed heritages to try and kill me.",said a deep voice coming from the shadows

"Who is there? Show your self!",demanded Harry which caused the voice to chuckle

"Ah the foolish of youth. I guess the All-Father nor your male-kin told you about me before you must of taken a foolish quest to lead to your next sleeping with a maiden. I am Sutur the Fire Demon,and prophesied destoryer of Asgard.",said Sutur who came out of the shadows to reveal that he was eight foot tall tailed humaniod demon with a eleven foot wide pair of horns.

"Oh dear Merlin!",gasped Gellert as the chain spun around giving him a proper look at Sutur.

"Praying to that Sorcerer will not help you out of your situation. Now stay quiet mortal. Now youth why are you here?",asked Sutur as he sat down on his stone throne.

"I don't know how I got here. I was heading to Mewni to see my girlfriend Star Butterfly get her family wand.",said Harry

"So the All-father,the sons of Kronos,or the Lady of the Sidhe sent you to kill me. I can smell their divine energy on you so I suggest you don't lie to me.",said Sutur

"I never met any of them.",said Harry which caused Sutur to chuckle.

"Interesting an unclaimed legacy of the sons of Kronos,the All-father ,and a part Sidhe. I can also sense the essence of Shendu the demon sorcerer of fire who I know was killed by a sorcerer recently. So tell me Shendubani (Shendu Slayer in old Norse) any last words.",said Sutur as he gripped his massive sword.

"Just one Sunburst.",said Harry as he caused as massive bright flash of radiating light which blinded Sutur temporary,and destroyed the chains that were binding Harry ,and Gellert. Harry took the broken lenght of chain,and wrapped is around Sutur's right arm. Harry then took Sutur's sword pinning the chain to the wall with the sword.

"Sooner or later my crown will be united with the eternal fire in Asgard causing Ragnarok boy. I will destory Asgard. You will not save your children from the Lord of the Sidhe for the gathering of the Sidhe is coming on the winter solstice",shouted Sutur

"Where is your crown?",asked Harry

"This is my crown!",shouted Sutur as he pointed at his head with his free arm.

"Well I guess in order to keep Asgard safe I will have to take your head with me. Ice Knife.",said Harry as he caused a large blade of solid knife cut off Sutur's head

"We are surrounded!",said Grindelwald as he tried to call his magic to protect the group.

"I will take care of them. Fair warning it's going to get very cold here very quickly.",said Harry as he began chanting in a strange language. The group can feel the magic radiating off of Harry.

Meanwhile at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft,and Wizardry in the Great Hall

Hermione Granger sighed internally wanting this blasted champion selection over with.

'Just hurry up all ready. I have a boyfriend who is coming to pick me up for a date tonight.',thought Hermione as Professor Dumbledore gave a long speech talking about the history of Triwizard Tournament ,and the goblet of fire. Her secret boyfriend is none other than Harry Potter-McDuck. Well calling Harry, her boyfriend was the way that her father can rationally call the boy that his daughter is romantically connected to. In 1970 a new international law was passed by the International Council of Wizards after a study was done by several international Unspeakables discovered that the Squib birth rates are low in Soulbonded couples,as well as having much higher fertility rate. Every magical child at the age of nine is test to find there soulmate or soulmates as well as a global ban on magical betrothal. When Harry arrived in the United States to learn about the tribal magic of the Native American tribes,aurors took Harry in for his test. Harry has several soulmates. A few of them are harder to get to come,and visit in this world. Harry is a magical researcher with a genius IQ. But the idea of sharing Harry wasn't such a bad idea for her. The fact that Hermione had a lonely childhood that idea of having wife sisters help fill in that gap. Not to mention that last summer at a small family get together at the Potter manor that Hermione stayed at during the week,and a couple of weekends during the summer that the first child in the collective family Lily Grey the daughter of Harry,and Leni Grey nee Loud called her Mama Mione just brighten her week. A piece of paper flew out of the Goblet ,and Professor Dumbledore captured it.

"For Beauxbaton Academy of Magic, Fleur Delacour.",said Professor Dumbledore as the very attactive seventeen year old stood next to her headmistress as another piece of paper flew out of the Goblet of Fire.

"For Durmstrang, Viktor Krum.",said Professor Dumbledore as massive cheers for the international Quidditch player. A Third piece of parchement flew from the Goblet of Fire.

"For Hogwarts, Cedric Diggory.",said Professor Dumbledore as a massive cheer rose up from the Hufflepuff table.

Meanwhile with Harry,and his group. A massive demonic fire dragon began to move towards the group smashing the frozen bodies of demons.

"Ice knife.",said Harry as a massive knife of ice like the one that killed Sutur seperated the dragon's head from it's body. A ring of blue fire circle around the group,and the falling dragons head.

Meanwhile at Hogwarts a piece of paper flew out of the Goblet of Fire. Professor Dumbledore caught it,and read the piece of paper as he paled.

"What is it Albus?",asked Professor McGonagall.

"Harry Potter.",said Professor Dumbledore as a massive ring of blue fire appeared . The group appeared next to Gryffindor table,as the dragon's head landed on the Hufflepuff table causing severe injuries to several people including Cedric Diggory.

"Where are we ?",asked Kushina looking around at her new surroundings after being hit with a translation charm casted by Orion.

"Anywhere would be better than Muspelheim even if Albus is here.",said Gellert

"We are at Hogwarts.",said Orion

"Harry it is good to see you.",said Hermione as she practically tackled Harry in a way she would be a frist round draft choice for either the NFL or National Rugby League.

"Be careful Hermione. It will be harder to keep this safe if it is in a million pieces.",said Harry as he indicated the skull of Sutur

"Who's skull it that?",asked Hermione noticing the skull for the first time.

"It is the skull ,and crown of the Fire demon slash giant Sutur lord of Muspelheim,and prophecied destory of Asgard. If it is brought in to contact with the Eternal Fire on Asgard, it will some how revive Sutur causing Ragnarok. I figure it safer to stay with me ,until I can talk to my dad about leaving it in the multitudes of enchanted wards at the Money Bin.",said Harry

"Madam Promfrey please remove the injured parties to the hospital wing. Prefects will assist her.",said Professor Dumbledore as three swirling dark purple portals appeared,and a pair of Japanese sliding doors appeared. From the three portals came out a blond hair man wearing a black suit with a red tie,bald egyptian man wearing robes that looked like they were made out of bandages,and a fourteen year old asian teenage girl wearing red hoodie ,and blue jeans. A short while later from the portal that the teen age girl came out of a white hair asian man wearing a white polo with a yellow vest and blue jeans, a black hair asian man wearing a light blue sweater and biege pants,and a massive asian man wearing a white shirt and a brown overalls. From the Japanese Sliding doors a old man with a massive white beard as long as professor Dumbledore wearing a black Kimono with a white haroi draped over his shoulders

"Jade what are you doing here?",asked Harry

"I will explain in a moment Harry dear. I need to start getting reason why I am here. Osirius can you please gather the ones who bear the mark of the death cheater.",said Jade

"No problem.",said Osirius as his robes turned in to bandages wrapping up Professor Snape,Alastor Moody,and Igor Karkaroff.

"What are you going to do with them?",demanded Professor Dumbledore

"Quiet mortal. Genryusai will you please provide the barrier spells that are needed to contain the death cheater's soul. Uncle Hades will you please bring the last two of Harry's soulmates in this realm here so that I will not have to explain multiple times tonight.",said Jade as she waved her hand,and a massive ritual circle with words from every earth mythologies appeared with the three Death Eaters as Alastor Moody began to change physically.

"Oh course dear.",said Hades as he open another portal where a sixteen year old year old blond hair girl wearing a pink dress and sandals while carrying a blond hair emerald green eyed toddler, and a dark brown hair fifthteen year old waring a purple shirt with a skull on it and ripped off collar.

"Dada! Dada! Mama Mione! Mama Mione! Mama Ade! Mama Ade!",said the blond green eyed toddler as she saw Harry,and tried to get out of the sixteen year old's arms.

"Yes Lily dear. It is your daddy,your mama Hermione,and mama Jade.",said the blonde sixteen year old as she ,and the brown hair girl walked over to where Hermione,and Harry are.

"Hey Leni,and Luna. How my little princess? Have you been behaving for your mama ,and Mama Luna.",said Harry as Lily climbed out of Leni's arms,and nodded her head before becoming comfortable.

"Good now I can explain. I prefer not to have any interuptions. That includes the students. You see I am not just Jade Uzumaki nee Chan,but I am also Hela Lokidottir (Daughter of Loki in old Norse) queen of Nilfhiem,and Asgardian goddess of Death.",said Jade as she waved her hand changing her outfit in to a black ,and green leather out of this world armor with a black cloak with a green liner. A black thorn like crown appeared on her head. Kushina's eyes widen when she heard Uzumaki.

"Aiiee-Yaahh!",said the white hair Asian man.

"I am still Jade. I took a vacation a little over sixteen years ago. When a God or Goddess takes a vacation we generally reborn our selfs a mortals. Olympians while on vacation generally fake their vactions lifes after a child is born on,but that is besides the point. A couple of nights ago Lady Death contacted the Death gods council asking for members for a team to rebind,then banish a cheater of death known as Tom Marvolo Riddle aka Lord Voldemort. I almost forgot to mention as he bonded the souls,and bloodlines of his servants to him. All death eaters immediate families will be ended this night. At least magically.",said Jade/Hela which caused many Slytherins to pale.

"You have no right to take our magic MUDBLOOD!",shouted Draco Malfoy

"Look at how low the house of Salazar Slytherin who aided the Immortals Zhang Guo Lao,and He Xiangu in sealing the Po Kong the Demon Sorceress of Mountains and Tso Lan the Demon Sorcerer of the Moon has fell. I am not a mudblood as you insulted me. I am royal blood where as you are a commoner. As punishment for your insult you will spend rest of eternity serving my pets in Niflhiem. Lets begin the ritual.",said Jade/Hela

"Let me put up a protection barrier,because the last time you used non wizarding magic you created an army of your self that you used to pin down Po Kong when Shendu's spirit released her from the demon realm.",said Harry as a light blue dome appeared around him,and his family.

"I only missed up that spell becaused I was bored. Lets get this ritual started.",said Jade/Hela which caused the other three divine figures to stand in a cross like pattern. Hades was across Jade/Hela,and Osirius was standing across from Genryusai.

"Tom Marvolo Riddle we call for your broken soul fragments. For your crimes we bind your soul fragments. We call upon Lady Death to enhance our call. Soul so broken use the magic of your servants and their bloodlines to bind ,and repair your soul. By the powers of all of the Gods,and Goddess of Death soul of the wicked one heed our call. Soul of Tom Marvolo Riddle become whole again.",chanted Hades in Greek,Osirius in Egyptian,Genryusai in Japanese,and Jade/Hela in old Norse. A dark wind blew in to the great hall . The dark wind began to swirl around the center of the ritual circle. The three death eaters began to scream in unimaginable cyclone of dark wind died down to reveal a yellow crystal with a snake like human inside.

"Oh by the way Genryusai I did took control over the Shinobi clan of Shadowkhan to replace the Disir that were corrupted by several british wizarding families. I didn't what you to think that the Oni have returned. I am planning to track down a couple of the other masks ,and bind them to me.",said Jade/Hela just before Genryusai left again through the Japanese panel doors.

"You will be sending the servants of the death cheater to Asgard to face judgement?",Asked Osirius.

"Yes the All-Father will want to deal with them personally.",said Jade/Hela as Osirius left through a portal that he created several Shadowkhan Ninja appeared out of the shadows.

"I will see you at the council meeting Hela.",said Hades

"Of course I always look forward to our council meetings in the Land of the Remembered. I hope Emma remembers to bring the egg rolls this year.",said Jade/Hela

"See you on the Thirty-first then Hela.",said Hades as he walked through the portal.

"Ok Shadowkhan take these three along with this message to the All-Father in Asgard. The blond grey eyed teenage boy at the Slytherin table take him to my dogs' kennels in my palace in Niflheim.",said Jade/Hela which caused the Shadowkhan to bow their heads before vanishing with those they were order to take by their mistress as well as the scroll that she handed to them.

"Well I don't know about you guys ,but I am hungry.",said Jade/Hela as her clothes changed back to what they were before Jade changed them to her Hela outfit. A table appeared with several large serving trays full of different Chinese,and British food. There was a high chair which on it's tray was a bowl of rice,a bowl of plan noodles,and a bowl of pudding.

"Well I didn't have lunch as I was going to Star's ceremony ,but that detour to Sutur's realm screwed that up.",said Harry as he put Lily in the high chair.

Meanwhile in Asgard

"You are an old fool to believe that Laufey will agree to peace. War is the only way that the Jotun will understand.",shouted a red hair woman with emerald green eyes wearing Asgardian armor ,and carrying a hammer called Mjolnir.

"I must be a old fool to realize that you were ready for the throne. Thordis Odindottir, I Odin the All-Father here by strip you of your powers,status,and cast you from Asgard. ",said Odin as he summon the hammer to his hand. He then used his power to push Thordis through the active Bifrost. Before Odin could enchant the Mjolnir binding Thordis' powers to it the Shadowkhan appeared out of the shadows. The lead Shadowkhan handed Odin the scroll that Jade/Hela gave them. Odin took the scroll ,and paused in shock.

"Is there something wrong my lord?",asked Heimdall

"Redirect the Bifrost to the Hogwarts on Midgard, Heimdall. Take this scroll to your mistress. Guards take theses prisoners to the dungeon for now. I will decide their fate later.",said Odin as he made a scroll appear,and handing it to the lead Shadowkhan who vanished in the shadows. Odin finished the enchantment on Mjolnir before tossing it in to the Bifrost.

By the time Jade/Hela got the scroll ,and read the message the two bifrost cargo arrive at the land of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft ,and Wizardry. Thordis landed in the central court yard. Mjolnir landed at new temporary stadium for the First task of the Triwizard Tournament.


End file.
